


Hairdying blowjobs ficlet

by greedy_dancer



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comment Fic, Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment ficlet: Frank and Gerard and hair-dye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairdying blowjobs ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Morebliss posted [this picture](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v494/moi_downunder/00shthw1.jpg) and said: _it was obv all about shared dye and doing each others hair in a cramped bus and love and blow-jobs and stuff._

"We're going to die in here," Gerard said. He looked up at Frank, making a face. "This was the worst idea ever."

They were locked in the tiny bathroom, which was filled with the noxious fumes of Frank's dye job. Frank looked hilarious, with the wet black strand of the mohawk falling in his face and the sides of his head wrapped in saran wrap. That's how it was done, Gerard knew from watching his Mom.

"We are not," Frank replied. "Just breathe through your mouth."

"Ha fucking ha," Gerard said. "You're so hilarious, Frank, no wonder I'm sucking your dick." He put his mouth back on Frank anyway, trying to concentrate on the taste there rather than the chemicals around them.

"I know, right?" Frank said, but it was kind of strained, and then he thrust into Gerard's mouth, gripping the back of Gerard's head with a dye-covered hand.

Gerard never even noticed.


End file.
